The house is haunted So is my life
by potterwoman
Summary: Erynn has suffered a close death in her lifetime and an insane mother due to that. She lives just below the inventor's house on the hill, and doesnt think a thing of it until someone--or something--lures her up there.
1. Meet Erynn

ooookeeeey this is really warped. i mean, seriously. i just felt like writing something for my favorite freaky barely-in-the-nineties movie and decided to write something like this..... even though i havent written it yet and im just saying this because..... i feel like it. OH FER THE LOVE OF PETE IM GOING TO START NOW, K?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Erynn closed her journal. She couldnt bear to relive past experiences once more. She had been reading about her sister getting in a knife fight and dying. Knives scared Erynn now. She couldn't enter the kitchen without shuddering in the direction of the cutlery drawer.  
  
She laid back on her soft bed and stared at her lava lamp. The goo inside floated around, soothing her. A knock came at the door, scaring Erynn half to death.  
  
"Rynn?" It was her cousin. She had lived with her twin cousins, Adam and Elise, ever since Charity got stabbed.  
  
Adam entered the room and threw a letter on her bed. "Something came for you today while you were at school." He began to close the door, then saw the journal next to her. "Oh, Rynn, you were reading it again, weren't you?"  
  
Erynn nodded. Her curly red hair bounced slightly and she relished the effect it had on her skin.  
  
Adam sighed. "Don't read it again, Erynn, or we'll take it away and burn it. You know what your mom said."  
  
When all Erynn did was turn her back to the door, Adam sighed once more and left the room. But the cousins weren't done with her yet, Erynn knew that. Adam would probably send Elise in to talk to her because she was more of a motherly figure for Erynn.  
  
Sure enough, half an hour later, Elise came in the room and sat next to Erynn, who was doodling on her geometry homework. "Ninth grade, huh?" Elise said. "Freshman year. Always good. I remember my freshman year. College, I mean. Scary thing, you know. But now that I'm a senior, it's a lot better." She grinned, and when Erynn didn't return the smile, she let her face drop.  
  
"I don't want to hear about college, Elise, I'm sorry," Erynn muttered. "I know why you came in here; You want to talk to me about my reading my old journal."  
  
Elise sighed. She sighed exactly like her twin, one of the many things exactly the same about them. "Listen, kiddo, just don't do it again. I'm taking responsibility for you now that your mom is in a mental institution, and I don't want you depressed all the time."  
  
"I'm not depressed," Erynn said quietly.  
  
"Oh, I know, Rynn, I know. You're anything but depressed and quiet." Sigh. "Listen, Michael and Ben will be home from the Wright's soon and you can play with them, okay?"  
  
Erynn muttered a yes to get Elise to leave. Michael and Ben were her little brothers, who were barely three when they came to stay with Adam and Elise. Like Adam and Elise, Michael and Ben were twins. Identical twins, unlike Adam and Elise. 


	2. 20 years ago: the killing

Erynn walked into school with the letter she had received the day before in her hand. She entered her geometry teacher's class and thrust it down on his desk.  
  
"Mr. Williams!" she demanded. "What is this??"  
  
Mr. Williams, who looked suspiciously like a snail, merely glanced at the letter and put his fingers together. "It's addressed to your parents, not to you."  
  
Erynn felt anger swell up inside of her. She pushed it back down and said, as calmly as possible, "I have no parents, sir. I have two cousins who are my legal guardians and they gave it to me so I only assumed--"  
  
Uh-oh. Erynn had said the dreaded word. Mr. Willams rose from his chair as his lips and bald head turned purple. He looked at her over the top of his huge glasses. His wispy white hair on the sides of his head seemed to stand on end as he said, "ASSUMED??? You assumed, eh? You should discuss it with your parentals before you enter this room to bug me!"  
  
Erynn glared right back at him, but stayed calm. "All right, Mr. Williams, I'm sorry. But what's with the D you gave me? I have been doing well, getting at least 80% on my assignments! That can't possibly add up to a D! Mr. Williams, a B is more like it!"  
  
Mr. Williams shook his head violently and clicked against the roof of his mouth. "Tsk tsk, Miss Hunt. Losing your temper towards a teacher. I'm afraid thats a violation of rule #5. Go to the principal's office. NOW."  
  
Erynn gritted her teeth, but headed towards Mr. Edman's office anyway.  
  
*****  
  
"Ah, yes, here we go. A perfect punishment for a disturbed little girl." Mr. Edman pulled a paper out of his gold filing cabinet on his desk. Erynn felt like pointing out that she was not the one that was disturbed, and that she was not a little girl, but she kept her mouth shut.  
  
"You will give me a 500 word essay on a past event in this town and how we can keep it from repeating itself. You can do research on the internet, in the library for old newspapers, whatever floats your boat. But turn it in to me by the end of the term or I will fail you. IN ALL SUBJECTS" He handed her the paper and ushered her out of the room.  
  
Erynn turned just in time to have the door slammed in her face. She looked at the papter. 500 words. On a 3-day weekend. Great.  
  
"Might as well head over to the library," Erynn muttered to herself. The library was only two blocks away, so Erynn walked over by herself.  
  
She entered and the overwelming smell of books enfulged her. She made her way towards the front desk and asked the librarian where she could find the old newspapers.  
  
"Oh, well of course, little dearie," the librian said, revealing prunes in her teeth as she smiled. "Just over there by the biologies."  
  
Erynn thanked her and approached the cupboard. She looked through all the laminated newspapers until she found one that caught her eye. It had a faded picture on it, so faded Erynn couldnt tell what it was, and and headline that said, "DECEMBER 25, 1989--MAD MAN WITH SCISSORS FOR HANDS SKEWERS TEENAGER, IS KILLED IN STRUGGLE!"  
  
Erynn scanned through the article. It basically said a man with scissors for hands, named Edward, was staying with a family when he cut the teenager and then fled to the house on the hill, where the roof collasped on him.  
  
Erynn called the librarian over. "Excuse me, but do you have any more copies of this so I can see the picture?"  
  
The librarian flashed her prune teeth again and said, "Oh, no, sweetie pie. Thats the only one we could find. That was such a big story, that Edward was." She sighed. "I was 30 then, and he seemed so irresistable until he broke into someone's house."  
  
Erynn nodded slowly, said thank you, and left after collecting the information on the article.  
  
She walked home, and as she did, she gazed at the gargantual house on top of the hill that overlooked the city. Did anyone ever go there? She supposed not, and begun her climb to the top after she dropped her backpack off at home. 


End file.
